


Hogwarts School for Muggles

by VanBeezie263



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst and Romance, Demonic Possession, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: Harry is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts, where he has to deal with being appointed the captain of Gryffindor's football team, Draco and his lackeys, and having romantic feelings for his best friend's little sister. Not to mention, investigating reports of something sinister lurking in the halls of the castle. Just another year at Hogwarts for Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Back to Hogwarts

Harry curses under his breath, dragging his trunk along the dirt road leading to the Burrow whilst carrying his duffle bag on his shoulder. Ron, Fred, and George were meant to pick him up from the train station in their parent’s Ford Anglia, but after an hour of waiting, Harry called a cab and the driver dropped him off at the bottom of the long road as it would be a nightmare for him to turn around. Harry normally would not mind, except it had pissed down with rain the previous night, which meant the dirt road consisted of muddy sludge making it exceptionally difficult for the dark-haired boy to wheel his trunk.

“Fucking Ron! Fucking Fred! Fucking George.” Harry panted.

Harry is staying with the Weasleys for the weekend until he starts his sixth year of Hogwarts since his godfather and guardian; Sirius, had been called away to business in America. He has been in Sirius’ care after his parents died in a plane crash when he was a baby.

Harry continues to lug his trunk through the mud. However, one of the wheels gets stuck prompting the teenager to tug on the handle in frustration until the trunk propels forward causing him to fly into the mud.

“Arseholes!” The dark-haired boy seethed, easing himself back onto his feet.

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Molly Weasley is preparing dinner in the kitchen when Ginny bounds down the stairs. She smiles warmly at her mother in greeting before sauntering into the living room to find Ron, Fred, and George engrossed in beating each other at Mario Kart.

Ginny’s eyes shift between the three males to find they are one short. “Where is Harry?” She asked.

“Dunno.” Fred and George said in unison with a shrug of their shoulders.

“Well, shouldn’t you?” Ginny questioned with her hands on her hips. “Seeing as you three muppets were meant to pick him up from the train station!”

“Chill Ginny,” Ron said with his eyes fixated on the TV screen, which only annoys the youngest Weasley, “Harry said he would text me when he was on the train.”

Ginny picks up Ron’s phone from the coffee table and tries unsuccessfully to unlock his phone. “You forgot to charge your phone, you plonk.” She tosses the phone onto a couch cushion.

Ron pauses the game and winces, “Bloody hell.” He sighed.

The four Weasley’s attention is averted to the front door after they hear a flowerpot smash just outside.

“Bollocks!” A familiar voice yelled, prompting Ginny to rush over to the front door.

“Harry!” Ginny greeted with a wide smile as soon as she opened the door, but she immediately frowns upon seeing a disheveled Harry with his hands clenched into fists by his sides, and the front of his clothes covered with mud.

Harry’s anger simmers down the minute he eyes the red-haired girl, and he turns into a stuttering mess, “G-Ginny, hi.”

Ginny pulls the dark-haired boy into a tight hug, not caring she is getting mud over herself, “I am so sorry I have three dipsticks for brothers!”

“Not your fault.” Harry reciprocates the hug, trying desperately not to be a creep by sniffing her hair. However, he does unintentionally catch a whiff of her shampoo which smells like honeysuckle.

Ron nervously clears his throat, “Do you wanna play Mario Kart?”

Harry narrows his eyes at his best friend, leading Ginny to step to the side as Harry wipes his feet on the welcome mat before storming into the living room, “You complete and utter bastard.”

“How was your train journey?” Fred asked innocently.

“Did you enjoy riding the choo-choo?” George teased.

Harry angrily points to the twins perched on the couch, “I will get to you, Thing One and Thing Two!”

Mrs. Weasley enters the living room whilst drying her hands on a tea towel, “What is with all the racket?” She notices a muddy Harry standing in the living room, “Harry, what on Earth happened to you?” She approaches the dark-haired boy and uses the tea towel to wipe the mud off his face.

Ginny crosses her arms over her chest and nods her head in the direction of her brothers, “Those three happened.”

“In my defence, I lost track of time and I forgot to charge my phone.” Ron chimed in.

“We just plain forgot.” George mentioned, and he and Fred snigger to themselves.

“You three should be ashamed of yourselves.” Mrs. Weasley scolded, pointing the tea towel at each of the red-haired boys before turning her attention back to Harry, “Let me just get dinner in the oven and I will run you a bath while you get out of those mucky clothes.”

“I can run him a bath while you get dinner on, Mum.” Ginny suggested.

“Someone is desperate.” Fred said in a lowered voice to his brothers with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Shut up dickhead!” Ginny snapped.

“Ginevra.” Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice.

Ginny slumps her shoulders and sighs, “Sorry Mum.”

“Fred, George, and Ron will take your stuff upstairs.” Mrs. Weasley takes the duffle bag from Harry and hands it to Ron, who groans along with his brothers. “After dinner you can help yourself to a nice treacle tart, you can have those three’s share as well.”

“What?” Ron almost shrieked.

“No fair!” Fred and George whined in unison.

“Considering you three forgot about poor Harry because you were busy playing your video games, I think I am being generous.” Mrs. Weasley stated.

Harry nervously chuckles, “Thank you, Mrs Weasley. But, I don’t think I can eat half a treacle tart.”

“Nothing stopped you from eating a whole treacle tart last Christmas.” Ginny pointed out with an amused smirk.

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “Fine.”

“I will run your bath.” Ginny practically skips towards the stairs.

“Desperate.” Fred coughed into his fist.

Ginny stops in her tracks and glares at her brother, “Sod off!”

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are seated in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express as it steams along the tracks. Hermione is reading a novel with Crookshanks curled up on her lap, whereas Harry and Ron are joking around.

“I still can’t believe Hogwarts let Hermione bring that mangy beast to school.” Ron shoves a mouthful of Jelly Babies into his mouth and loudly chews.

Hermione lowers her book and glares at the red-haired boy, “Mangey?” She scoffed. “For your information, I groom him everyday.”

“Ron,” Harry warned, “Apologise to the cat.”

“Seriously Hermione, how are you allowed to bring your cat?” Ron questioned.

“It is just one of the many privileges of being a prefect.” Hermione stated. “You should know, Ronald.”

“What if someone in your dormitory is allergic to cats?” Ron pointed out.

“Professor McGonagall checked, and no one is allergic.” Hermione replied, and she resumes reading.

Harry perceives the snack cart being pushed past their compartment and raises from his seat, “Do you guys want anything from the snack cart?”

“More Jelly Babies, please.” Ron said with a mouthful of sweets.

“Hermione?” Harry gazes expectantly at the brunette.

Hermione lowers her book and sighs, “I could go for a Kit-Kat.”

Harry smiles and nods before stepping out of the compartment, maneuvering down the corridor towards the snack cart. He has a friendly conversation with the trolley lady and while he is paying for the snacks, Luna Lovegood queues up behind him.

Harry turns around with his bag of snacks in hand, startled to find the blonde standing behind him. “H-Hi, Luna. How was your summer?”

“Hello, Harry. I had a very pleasant summer, thank you.” Luna politely asks the trolley lady her snack order before averting her attention back to the dark-haired boy. “I did a lot of painting and I helped out my father at the Quibbler.”

The Quibbler is a monthly magazine published and edited by Luna’s father, Xenophilius Lovegood. The magazine publishes odd articles about conspiracy theories, paranormal phenomena, and supernatural and mythical creatures. Many of the other students think the magazine is rubbish, which has not helped Luna’s reputation, but she does not care and is proud of her father’s magazine.

“Speaking of the Quibbler, do you have the latest issue?” Harry inquired hopefully, he rather enjoyed reading the publication.

Luna pulls out a new issue from her messenger bag and hands it to him with a smile on her face, “Free of charge.”

“I don’t mind paying.” Harry insisted, fumbling with his wallet in his pocket.

“Friends and family discount.” Luna winks goofily at him and pays for her snacks, when Draco Malfoy marches down the corridor followed by his lackeys; Crabbe and Goyle.

“Move out of the way, peasants!” Draco shoves past other students, who are blocking his path to the snack cart, and upon approaching the cart he narrows his eyes at the dark-haired boy, “Potter.” He hissed with distaste.

“Malfoy.” Harry said with a lack of enthusiasm.

Draco shifts his attention to the blonde girl, “And Loony Lovegood.”

“Back off, Malfoy.” Harry said firmly.

“I heard you were made captain of the Gryffindor football team.” Draco scoffs. “That is about a stupid decision as when Weasley was made a prefect.” He sniggers to himself along with Crabbe and Goyle.

“No need to be bitter, Malfoy.” Harry replied with a mischievous smile, “Just because you are not captain of Slytherin. But Hogsmeade Juniors are in need of a captain if you are interested.”

Luna stifles her giggling whereas Crabbe and Goyle chuckle behind Malfoy’s back.

“How dare you, Potter!” Draco raises a hand at Harry, who is undeterred and standing his ground.

“Do you want your usual milk bottle sweets, Mister Malfoy?” The trolley lady asked.

Draco instantly lowers his hand and snatches the bag of sweets. “This isn’t over, Potter.” He turns on his heel and storms off, flipping Seamus’ deck of Pokemon cards onto the floor as he does so.

“He is such a diva.” Luna remarked.

“Asswipe!” Seamus called out angrily.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulls into Hogsmeade Station where students begin hopping off the train with their luggage and heading to the horse and carriages that take them to Hogwarts Castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are grabbing their luggage from the overhead compartments when Pansy Parkinson peers her head through the doorway.

“Potter, the football captains are having a quick meeting in the prefect’s compartment.” The Slytherin prefect informed.

Hermione gazes at the other woman with skepticism, “That seems rather unorthodox.”

“Not to mention the football season starts in November.” Ron stated.

“This does not concern you, Ginger Snap and Velma Dinkley.” Pansy retorted.

“I don’t even wear glasses.” Hermione pointed out heatedly.

“Whatever. Potter, do not keep them waiting.” Pansy snaps her fingers and struts off, “Later bitches.”

“I will meet you guys back at the Great Hall.” Harry reaches for his duffle bag, but Ron beats him to it.

“Don’t worry about it, mate.” Ron straps the duffle bag over his shoulder, “We will take your shit back to the castle.”

“Thanks, mate.” Harry replied slightly amused.

“Harry, just be careful.” Hermione warned, “Something doesn't feel right.”

“I will be on my guard.” Harry assured.

* * *

Harry enters the prefect’s compartment to find it completely empty of any students and luggage. He shrugs his shoulders before turning back around to get off the train, when Draco steps out of the toilets, blocking off the exit.

Draco glares at the dark-haired boy, “You will pay for making a mockery out of me, Potter.”

Harry scoffs. “It was not hard to do.”

“Shut up!” Draco snarled.

Harry rolls his eyes and turns around to use the other exit, but Crabbe and Goyle emerge out of the door.

“Three against one, this is a fair fight.” Harry muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Crabbe removes the candy chalk stick he was sucking on and flicks it at Harry, bouncing off his chest. “We are gonna make like Kylie Minogue and do the locomotion, punk.”

The three other boys stare at Crabbe puzzled.

“Crabbe, what the fuck are you on about?” Draco yelled in exasperation. However, he swiftly waves a dismissive hand, “Nevermind, just grab him.”

Crabbe and Goyle lunge forward, grabbing and holding Harry back from under his arms. Harry squirms in the other boys hold while Malfoy retrieves a small brown bottle from his coat pocket.

Harry eyes the bottle suspiciously, “What is that?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Draco pours a small amount onto the rag as he slowly approaches the Gryffindor captain in a menacing manner.

“I think it does concern me, considering you are going to use that on me!” Harry struggles in the hold, but stops when he pieces together the bottle and the rag, “Is that chloroform? You really are into some shady shit!”

“Enjoy your train ride back to London, Potter.” Draco places the rag over Harry’s nose, the dark-haired boy thrashes until he loses consciousness, and Crabbe and Goyle drop him to the floor. Draco steps on Harry’s face, and the three boys snigger as they stride off the train.

“Maniacal laugh...maniacal laugh.” Goyle said in a non-threatening manner, whereas Malfoy and Crabbe stare at him incredulously.

* * *

Harry slowly blinks back into consciousness to find a familiar young woman with short and spiky, bubblegum-pink hair, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Nymphadora Tonks or ‘Tonks’ as she prefers to be called, is the fiancee of Sirius and his parent’s closest friend; Remus Lupin, who also teaches philosophy at Hogwarts whereas Tonks is a police constable stationed at Hogsmeade. Harry and Tonks instantly became friends after Remus introduced them to each other, and Harry even sees her as a big sister.

“Wotcher, Harry.” Tonks greeted.

Harry straightens his glasses and Tonks slowly eases him back onto his feet.

“Tonks, how did you know I was here?” Harry asked in confusion.

“I was walking past the train station when I noticed Ron and Hermione getting off the train and you weren’t with them, which I found rather odd. Shortly after, I saw Draco and two other boys rush off to the carriages as they laughed, except the gorilla-like one. Gargoyle?” Tonks pauses in thought for a minute and swiftly shakes her head, “Whatever, I don’t know what the fuck he was doing. Anyhoo, I went to investigate and that is when I found you unconscious.”

“Thanks, Tonks.” Harry said warmly to the younger woman, who grabs his chin and inspects his bloody nose.

“It does not seem to be broken,” Tonks pulls out a tissue from the pocket of her long coat and hands it to the dark-haired boy to clean his face, “And it seems to have stopped bleeding. Good for you, as I am not carrying any tampons.”

Harry stares at the police constable baffled.

“Tampons help with nosebleeds.” Tonks stated.

“Oh,” Harry said surprised, “I did not know that.”

“All of the professional athletes use them...I think.” Tonks wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders as she leads him off the train, “Let's get you to the carriages.”

* * *

All the students are seated at their respective house tables in the Great Hall, socialising with their friends and the newly sorted first years. However, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are growing concerned since Harry has not yet arrived.

“Do you think we should alert one of the teachers?” Hermione suggested.

“Harry is a big boy. I am sure he is fine.” Ron assured before taking a bite out of a chicken drumstick.

The three peer over their shoulders to observe Malfoy, who is chuckling along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

“Maniacal laugh...maniacal laugh.” Goyle added.

Malfoy pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “For fuck sake.”

Ginny glares daggers at the group of Slytherins, “Those wankers have done something, I know it.”

“That would explain Pansy’s piss poor excuse to get Harry alone.” Hermione surmised.

“Malfoy has always been petty. Luna told me about Harry and Malfoy’s confrontation on the train.” Ginny mentioned.

Harry stumbles through the doorway dressed in his uniform and hastily takes a seat next to Ginny opposite from Ron and Hermione. “Did I miss anything?”

“Only the sorting ceremony.” Ron replied with a mouthful of food.

“What took you so long?” Hermione questioned followed by her turning in disgust at the red-haired boy’s eating habits.

“Nothing much, except Malfoy fucking chloroforming me and kicking me in the face.” Harry said bitterly, prompting Ginny and Hermione to gasp, Ron to swallow his food loudly, and Neville, who overheard their conversation, to drop his fork with a clatter onto the table.

Ron wipes his greasy fingers on an unbeknownst Seamus’ sweater before turning to Hermione, “Is that illegal?”

“It is definitely shady.” Hermione remarked.

“I can bust his kneecaps with my Dad’s old cricket bat.” Ginny offered.

“Yeah, but Dad’s old bat is all the way back home.” Ron pointed out.

“No it's not, I keep it under my bed.” Ginny said with a devious smirk.

“Bloody hell, Ginny.” Ron muttered.

Ginny shifts her attention to Harry, “Did Malfoy and his dipsticks hurt you?”

“How’s the face, Potter?” Draco called out mockingly over the noisy chatter, while Ginny slouches down and sneaks over to the Slytherin table with a food tray in hand.

“Better than your back!” Ron shouted back.

“That makes no sense!” Draco retorted, he turns back around when Ginny unexpectedly whacks him on the back with the tray and he slams head first onto the table. Ginny scampers back to her table while receiving a high-five from Luna.

Albus Dumbledore clears his throat to get everyone’s attention as he stands at the podium. However, he begins choking prompting Hagrid to lightly pat him on the back and the headmaster spits out a sherbet lemon onto the stone floor.

Dumbledore pats his chest before speaking, “First of all, I would like you all to welcome our new science teacher; Professor Slughorn.” He pauses for everyone to applause while Slughorn awkwardly bows, and Dumbledore continues, “Secondly, the second-floor girls’ bathroom is closed due to flooding.”

“Again.” Hermione huffed.

Severus Snape turns to McGonagall and whispers, “That is the third time this week.”

“And lastly, third years and above visiting Hogsmeade Village on the weekends are advised not to antagonise the squirrels. They travel in groups and are able to pick locks. You may resume with the feast.” Dumbledore returns to his throne-like chair and the students continue their feast.

“What did the squirrels in Hogsmeade do to warrant a warning?” Hermione questioned.

“Hagrid told me that if you keep feeding squirrels they become more brazen.” Harry mentioned.

“Probably that creep Filch feeding them scraps.” Ron accused, grabbing a handful of sausages.

Harry takes a gulp of his glass of orange juice, spluttering when he notices Lavender Brown further down the table licking her lips seductively as she watches Ron take a bite of his sausage.

Ginny hands the dark-haired boy a napkin, “Are you okay, Harry?”

Harry wipes his mouth with the napkin before replying, “I think Lavender Brown has the hots for your brother.”

Ginny leans forward slightly to view Lavender, who is swirling the tip of a sausage in her mouth as she oogles Ron, and the red-haired girl grimaces, “Ew!”

Seamus rubs his sweater-covered arm, his face scrunching in disgust when bits of chicken skin stick to his fingers, “What the fuck, Ron?”


	2. September

Harry and his classmates are chatting and goofing around whilst they are seated at their lab stations in Professor Snape’s science lab as they wait for the teacher to arrive to begin their Chemistry lesson. The bell chimes to signal the first period to start just as Snape barges through the door prompting the students to quiet down. 

“Take out your textbooks and turn to page 71,” Snape instructed, yanking open the blinds, causing some students to shield their eyes from the sunlight, “And please refrain from discussing your ‘totes amazing summer’ with your peers. Save that dribble for over crumpets in the Great Hall.”

“Good to know that Snape hasn’t changed.” Ron whispered to Harry, who smirks in amusement.

Snape stands behind his desk, crossing his arms as he addresses his pupils, “Now, who completed the summer assignment I emailed to all of you during summer break.”

His students stare at him in confusion.

Snape scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Do not play dumb with me, and no lame excuses that you did not recieve the email.”

Hermione raises her hand before speaking, “But sir, we did not receive an email.”

“Pardon?” Snape turns on his old desktop computer on his desk followed by the internet dial-up noise screeching throughout the lab, causing the students to cover their ears while the science teacher logs into his email account. However, when he presses login, the computer freezes. “Blasted Windows 98!” He smacks the side of the monitor and the computer unfreezes.

Hermione again raises her hand, “Sir, do you think it might be time for you to get a new computer? A laptop perhaps?”

Snape hums in thought, “You may be correct, Miss Granger. Perhaps I can do some online shopping at Curry’s later.” He opens his email folders, where he discovers the email in the drafts folder. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Problem sir?” Ron asked in a teasing manner.

“Zip it, Weasley.” Snape said sternly, and the red-haired boy slouches down on his stool. “Apparently the email was not sent, so I will begin today’s lesson.” He grabs a stick of chalk and starts writing on the blackboard.

Harry is jotting down notes in his notebook when a ball of paper ricochets off his head and lands on his desk. He unfurls the ball to find a crude drawing of him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with ‘Gryffindorks’ written on top of the paper. Harry peers over his shoulder, where he perceives Malfoy sniggering along with Crabbe and Goyle.

“Maniacal laugh...maniacal laugh.” Goyle said in a lowered voice, to the irritation of Draco.

The three Slytherins look in Harry’s direction and continue to chuckle amongst themselves. Harry scowls at the three boys before waving both his middle fingers at them, but he is interrupted by Snape loudly clearing his throat.

“Bollocks.” Harry sighed with a wince, he slowly turns back around on his stool to face Professor Snape, who is standing at the front of the classroom as he sneers at the dark-haired boy.

“Congratulations, Potter.” Snape said with a hint of sarcasm, “First day of a new term and you are already not paying attention. Perhaps to commemorate the special occasion, you answer the questions on pages 71 to 74, across the hall in Professor Slughorn’s fifth year Biology class. You know, to set an example.”

“But, sir.” Harry implored.

“Do you want me to add another page?” Snape threatened. “Go.” He slowly raises the palm of his hand in a gesture of the Gryffindor to get up from his stool, and he points at the door.

Harry gathers his notebook, textbook, and backpack while Draco and his friends laugh quietly at the football captain.

“Maniacal laugh...maniacal laugh.” Goyle said in between laughs.

“Stop doing that, you twat!” Draco hissed.

Harry exits the lab and drags his backpack across the floor to Professor Slughorn’s classroom. He knocks on the door before entering where the elderly man halts his lesson upon seeing the dark-haired boy.

“Mr. Potter, what brings you in here?” Slughorn greeted jollily.

Harry rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “Professor Snape kicked me out of his classroom and told me to do my work in here after...an incident involving Malfoy.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Potter.” Slughorn assured, patting the Gryffindor boy on the shoulder. “I have heard nothing but great things about you from some of the other professors. And, I know how Professor Snape gets sometimes.”

“Would you tell Snape that?” Harry asked.

Slughorn gazes through the window on his door into Snape’s classroom, where he observes the thin man angrily pointing his wooden ruler at Ron whilst he scolds him.

Slughorn gulps, “Maybe later.”

“Where should I sit, sir?” Harry glances around the lab, where he notices the various tanks filled with stick insects and African giant snails.

“There is a free seat next to Miss Weasley.” Slughorn points to the lab station where Ginny and Luna are seated at.

The two girls smile and wave at Harry as he makes his way over to their lab station, and he takes a seat on the empty stool next to Ginny.

“I take it Malfoy was being his usual charming self.” Ginny assumed.

“Yeah,” Harry places his notebook on the desk and flips open his textbook to page 71, “Him and his bogey flicking friends.”

“Crabbe and Goyle do not strike me as the intellectual types.” Luna commented.

“You’ve got that right.” Harry replied.

Professor Slughorn is casually scrolling past his student’s lab stations with his hands clasped behind his back as they do their schoolwork, halting at Harry and the two girls’ lab station.

“Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I would like to cordially invite you to join the Slug Club. The first meeting is in October.” Slughorn said with excitement.

“Slug Club?” Harry questioned.

“I exclusively invite a select group of Hogwarts’ most talented and brightest pupils to meetings and parties throughout the school year. Students get to know each other better and with my connections I can help you get high-rate careers.” Slughorn explained.

“I can understand inviting Harry, but why me?” Ginny asked with skepticism.

Harry stares at the youngest Weasley incredulously, “Are you pulling my leg?” He said in a good-natured manner, but she shrugs her shoulders. “Gin, not only are you a smart and resourceful person, you are also the most brilliant footballer I have ever seen grace a football pitch.”

“Exactly right, Harry.” Slughorn agreed.

“If anyone is worthy to join the Snail Club, it is you.” Luna assured, patting the other girl on the shoulder.

Ginny’s cheeks tint a rosy pink from her friends’ compliments, “Thanks, you guys.”

“Also, it is called the _Slug_ Club, Miss Lovegood.” Slughorn corrected.

“I know what I said.” Luna said softly with a smile.

“Anyway,” The paunchy professor said to ease the awkwardness, “I look forward to seeing the pair of you at the first Slug Club meeting.” He nods at the three students before continuing with his rounds around the classroom.

“Was it just me, but when he said ‘Slug Club’ did any of you think it was a club where they discuss and compare slugs?” Harry pondered.

“Yes,” Ginny slams her palms down on the surface of the lab station in agreement, “Thank you!”

* * *

Ron is seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, slathering butter on his crumpets whilst he waits for his friends to join him for lunch. He takes a bite out of a crumpet when Lavender struts past.

“Hi, Ron. Enjoy licking your crumpet.” Lavender winks flirtatiously at the Weasley boy as she passes by.

“Pardon?” Ron said with the crumpet hanging out of his mouth and melted butter oozing down his chin. He munches on the rest of the crumpet as he eyes Lavender, who is chatting with her best friend; Parvati Patil.

Harry and Ginny enter the Great Hall, the football captain chuckling at something the red-haired girl said, and they sit on the other side of the table from Ron.

“Hey, Ron.” Harry glances around the large hall, “Where is Hermione?”

“She grabbed some lunch and went off to help Snape order a new laptop.” Ron replied, grabbing another crumpet followed by Harry.

Ginny quirks her eyebrow at the two boys, “What is with the sudden obsession with crumpets?”

“Snape mentioned crumpets earlier, and now I can’t stop thinking about them.” Harry spreads some butter on his crumpets, before spotting a familiar black jar, “Ooh, marmite.”

Across the room at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson narrows her eyes at the three Gryffindors and devillshy smirks. She swiftly turns back around on the bench to look at Malfoy.

“Draco, I overheard the three Gryffindorks saying that Granger is busy helping out Snape shop for a new laptop, and a majority of students are in club meetings which leaves Gryffindork Tower empty. I reckon we break into her room and prank the nerd.” Pansy proposed.

“Good thinking, Pansy. Your vulcan hearing is very impressive.” Draco praised, he peers over at Harry and the two Weasley siblings and conducts a sinister plan. “Meet me back at the common room in an hour.”

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle nod their heads and Draco slips out of the Great Hall unnoticed. He strides through the castle to the seventh-floor, taking cover behind a corner outside the main entrance to Gryffindor Tower until Romilda Vane approaches the heavy, wooden door, carrying a tray of glass beakers and test tubes under her arm as she sings to herself.

Romilda unlocks the door, shouldering it open as she walks into the common room. The door slowly closes behind her, but Draco swiftly and quietly blocks it with his finely polished shoe allowing him to slither inside. Romilda pauses in the middle of the room after her phone chimes, indicating she has a new text message.

The Gryffindor girl retrieves her phone from her skirt pocket and checks her texts one handed, unaware of Draco creeping up behind her armed with a rag doused with chloroform. She puts her phone back in her pocket just as Draco pounces at her from behind, shoving the rag onto her nose until she loses consciousness. She drops to the carpeted floor in a heap, causing the tray to clatter onto the floor and the beakers and test tubes to smash across the carpet. Draco grabs her key for the girls’ dormitories from her skirt pocket and he marches up the stairs leading to the girls’ dormitories, unlocking the door and navigating his way to Hermione’s room.

He stops at a linen cupboard where he snatches a pillow case before proceeding to the door with a plaque labelled:

_Kellah_

_L. Brown_

_F. Dunbar_

_I. Fisher_

_P. Patil_

_H. Granger_

Draco slowly pushes the door open, entering the room and smirking impishly when he spots Crookshanks sitting on the floor at the back of the room. He flicks the pillowcase to fluff it out, and he approaches the cat in a sinister manner.

* * *

The following evening, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are sitting on the red, plush couch in the Gryffindor common room whilst they watch Netflix’s Daredevil on Harry’s laptop when Hermione rushes down the stairs that lead to the girls’ dormitories.

“Have any of you seen Crookshanks anywhere?” Hermione questioned.

The other three Gryffindors shake their heads.

“Sorry, Hermione. Maybe one of the girls accidentally left the door open, and he might have gotten spooked when Romilda Vane fainted earlier.” Ginny assumed.

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock, “Romilda fainted?” The brunette averts her attention to Romilda, who is doing her homework at a small table next to the bookcase, “Romilda, are you okay?”

“Yeah, no worries, Hermione.” Romilda said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I usually feel light-headed during my menstrual cycle, especially if I have a heavy flow.

Seamus and Dean are sitting by the vintage record player and they both scowl at their jam doughnuts oozing with strawberry jam in disgust before darting up the stairs to the boys’ dormitories.

Ron swiftly gets up from his seat and snatches the bag of doughnuts for him, Harry, and Ginny to share. The trio munch on the doughnuts whilst they watch the show on the laptop, encouraging Hermione to lean over the back of the couch to view the screen.

“What are you guys watching?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Netflix’s Daredevil.” Harry replied.

“He is a blind lawyer who fights crime at night as a costumed vigilante, serving justice to the mean streets of Hell’s Kitchen.” Ron added with enthusiasm.

“Serving justice?” Hermione scoffed. “He is beating that bloke to a bloody pulp in an alleyway!”

“I know, isn’t it cool.” Ginny commented.

Hermione rolls her eyes at her three friends, carrying her book to one of the armchairs next to the vintage record player. She plops down on the chair and opens her book, but is unable to focus due to the static noise coming from the record player.

“Can Seamus turn this poxy thing off after he uses it?” Hermione turns off the record player with a huff.

“Someone is moody.” Ron remarked.

“Oh, I am so sorry that me worrying about my beloved pet cat is an inconvenience to you.” Hermione said with sarcasm.

“Perhaps he spotted a bird or rodent and chased after it.” Harry assured, “If you want, we can search the castle tomorrow in case he has gotten lost.”

“He is a very clever cat. I am sure he is fine.” Ginny stated.

“Unless that bloody beast wandered into the Forbidden Forest and got carried away by an owl.” Ron said snidely.

Hermione glares at the red-haired boy.

“Not helping.” Harry said through clenched teeth to Ron.

“Fine.” Ron sighed. “We will help you find that pig with hair.”

* * *

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room located in the dungeons, Draco has gathered Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle to discuss their nefarious plans for the big, ginger cat, which he has contained in a large cardboard box with holes cutout. The room is illuminated by the green lights giving the room an eerie green glow.

“So, what should we do with this mangey beast?” Draco prods the box with his foot prompting the cat to loudly hiss.

“I say we mail it to Timbuktu.” Pansy suggested.

Draco rubs his chin in thought, “Tempting.”

“Let’s shave it!” Goyle said with excitement.

“Or dye it’s fur pink!” Crabbe added with an amused smirk.

“Maniacal laugh...maniacal laugh.” Goyle said as he chuckles to himself.

“Goyle, will you knock that shit off?” Draco interrupted with annoyance, “That is not how you fucking do a maniacal laugh, you grotesque nob!”

Goyle slouches down on the low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofa in embarrassment.

“How about we let Granger stew?” Pansy sneered. “We will keep the cat for a little while, which will worry Granger and she won’t be able to concentrate in class. Her grades will drop and everyone will see her for the pretentious dweeb that she is.”

“Very cunning, Pansy. You are really living up to Slytherin’s reputation.” Draco complimented.

“Thank you, Draco.” Pansy said whilst staring dreamily at the blonde boy.

“Let’s keep the cat and let Granger wallow.” Draco laughs sinisterly as thunder rumbles outside, he stops to point at Goyle, “That is how you do a maniacal laugh.”

However, the thunder continues to rumble as it gradually gets louder followed by the sound of crashing lightning.

Draco swiftly glances around the room, “What the fuck is going on out there?”

* * *

The following Saturday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are strolling along the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade, browsing in shop windows as they make their way towards Honeydukes for it’s homemade chocolate and fudge.

“Still no sign of Crookshanks?” Harry mentioned.

“No.” Hermione sighed. “We have put up ‘Missing’ posters on all the bulletin boards in Hogwarts and still no response.”

“If it helps, I asked Hagrid to keep an eye out for Crookshanks when he goes on patrol in the Forbidden Forest.” Harry gently nudges the brunette with his shoulder assuringly.

“Thank you, Harry.” Hermione smiles appreciatively at the football captain before averting her attention to the red-haired boy, “At least _someone_ is concerned about Crookshanks.”

“Hey!” Ron said in offence, “I left a saucer of milk out for him!”

“That was not milk. It was vanilla custard.” Hermione pointed out.

“Same thing.” Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The trio arrive at the sweet shop, pushing open the door with the bell chiming over it, and the three Gryffindors peruse the variety of sweets stacked on the shelves. Ron immediately darts over to the shelf storing the chocolate frogs and grabs a stack of boxes.

“It is a good thing those are not real frogs.” Hermione commented, picking up a Kit-Kat.

Harry grabs a handful of Lion bars and approaches the counter, waiting for either the owner; Ambrosius Flume or his wife to serve him. Harry engages in a friendly conversation with the owner when an acorn abruptly flies through the shop window and smashes the large, glass jar containing jellybeans, spilling the beans all over the wooden floor.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione look over to the window where they spot a red squirrel sitting on the window sill before it scurries off down the street.

“Those bloody squirrels!” Ambrosius yelled incensed. He reaches under his counter for his dustpan and brush whilst he grumbles to himself.

“Dumbledore was not kidding about the squirrels.” Ron whispered to Harry.

“Just leave your money on the counter kids.” Ambrosius begins sweeping up the jellybeans, “I need to clean this all up before it starts to get busy.”

Harry pays for their chocolate and the trio exit the shop with Ron instantly tearing open a box of chocolate frogs, inspecting the collectible card that comes with it.

“Urgh, another double!” Ron groaned, shoving the chocolate into his mouth. “I only need two cards for a full set and it is like looking for a needle in a bloody haystack!”

“And what will you do once you complete your collection?” Hermione asked.

“Still buy the frogs for the chocolate and brag to Seamus that I have all the cards.” Ron rips into another packet, groaning again when he gets another double.

The trio continue walking down the street, but Harry stops in his tracks when he perceives Ginny holding hands with Dean as they enter the Three Broomsticks.

“That slick git.” Ron gritted out behind the dark-haired boy.

“They are just holding hands. It is not like they are snogging right in front of you.” Hermione pointed out.

“It is the principle. Dean is supposed to be my mate, and as my mate he should inform me if he fancies my little sister. Not let me witness them prancing around the streets of Hogsmeade.” Ron said with annoyance.

“First of all, Ginny does not prance.” Hermione stated firmly, “Secondly, she does not need your permission to date whoever she likes, that is just a stupid misyognistic rule made up by silly boys.”

Harry blocks out the pair’s arguing, averting his gaze from the Three Broomsticks as they walk past the pub with his face downcast until they approach Dervish and Banges, where a pair of Hufflepuff boys, who are in the same year as Harry, are eyeing something in the window of the antique shop.

“Wow, it looks creepy.” Wayne Hopkins raved.

“I know, we should buy it and try it out with Ernie on Halloween.” Justin Finch-Fletchley suggested.

Harry glances in the shop window as the trio stroll past it, the football captain almost stumbling when he notices the item the two boys are referring to, an old wooden, ouija board.

“You aren’t seriously going to buy that, are you?” Harry questioned with concern etched on his face.

“No offence, but it is hardly your business.” Wayne remarked.

“Trust me when I say, those things are dangerous.” Harry warned, “My godfather is a demonologist, and most of the cases he worked on were because people played around with things they did not understand.”

“Relax, Potter. It is just a toy.” Wayne said in a teasing tone.

“No it’s not!” Harry snapped. “When people use those they are opening a gate for which anyone or _anything_ can travel through, and you will not be saying it is _‘just a toy’_ when a malevolent entity is wreaking havoc in your dormitory, you arrogant twit!”

Wayne holds up his hands defensively, “Jeez relax, Potter. We won’t buy it, okay?”

“Sorry.” Harry sighed. “I get kinda worked up about these sort of things.” He puts his hands in his coat pockets and walks off along with Ron and Hermione.

“Are you really not buying it?” Justin asked.

“No.” Wayne scoffed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ginny and Luna are putting up ‘Missing’ posters around Hogsmeade and handing out the posters to shop owners to put in their shop windows. The two girls step out of the hairdressing salon and proceed further down the street.

“I sure do hope we find Crookshanks soon.” Ginny commented with worry.

“Well, hopefully these posters will help.” Luna holds up a poster against a wall whilst the red-haired girl tapes it to the wall. “Just in case he did happen to have wandered off into the village.”

“Crookshanks never ventures out of the castle on his own.” Ginny stated.

“However, cats are known to be very adventurous creatures.” Luna mentioned.

The duo walk further down the street when they spot Crabbe and Goyle leaving the Magic Neep as they fumble with their shopping bags.

“What are those two dimwits doing at a greengrocers?” Ginny questioned.

“They also sell general goods, like crisps and biscuits.” Luna pointed out.

“With Honeydukes just down the street?” Ginny said with skepticism. “Nah, not buying it!” The Weasley girl marches down the street towards the pair of Slytherins.

Meanwhile, Luna is still listing food sold at the greengrocers, “And cookies, teabags, noodles, bread, feminine hygiene products, pet food,” The blonde’s eyes light up in realisation and she pursues her friend down the street.

“Oi, you muppets!” Ginny called out, and the two boys pause with nervous expressions on their faces.

“Oh, no. Not her.” Crabbe said with a wince.

“What’s in the bags?” Ginny demanded.

Goyle clutches the plastic bag close to his chest, “Nothing.”

“I said, what’s in the fucking bags?” Ginny lunges forward and grabs the bag Goyle is holding, the two wrestle with the bag until the bag rips and a box of dry cat food falls to the ground.

Luna picks up the box and hands it to Ginny.

“Why do you two dickheads have this?” Ginny holds up the box as she glares at the two boys.

Crabbe gulps deeply. “Fibre.” He grins sheepishly at the two girls before Goyle snatches the box and the pair hightail it down the street.

“Are we going to chase after them?” Luna asked.

“Nah, we know where they slither off to anyway.” Ginny replied, and they head back to Hogwarts to inform the others.

* * *

“The plan is not working, Pansy.” Draco said irritated, leaning against the mantle above the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. “Granger’s grades have not faltered.”

“Yeah,” Pansy sighed. “She is just an emotional basket case whenever she is not in class.”

“We need a new plan.” Draco proposed.

Crabbe and Goyle stumble through the dungeon doors, carrying the bags of shopping whilst Draco and Pansy stare at the two boys unimpressed.

“The Weasley girl and Loony Lovegood are onto us!” Goyle said in between pants.

“Ah, shit.” Draco hissed. “Crabbe, Goyle. Shave the fucking cat.”

“What about you and Pansy?” Crabbe asked.

“Me and Pansy are going to grab lunch.” Draco replied as he puts on his coat.

“Later, bitches!” Pansy said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Harry and Ron are sitting on the floor in the Gryffindor common room, where they are playing chess on the coffee table in front of the fireplace.

“Checkmate.” Ron declared with a cocky grin.

“I don’t know why I play this game with you.” Harry said frustrated. “You beat me every time.”

“You have come close a couple of times.” Ron complimented, and he resets the pieces on the board.

Ginny and Luna suddenly barge through the doors and swiftly glance around the room.

“Where is Hermione?” Ginny said, whilst catching her breath.

“Advanced Mathematics.” Ron replied.

“Are you two alright?” Harry asked with concern.

“We know where Crookshanks is.” Luna mentioned.

“Crabbe and Goyle have him, presumably by the orders of Malfoy.” Ginny said with distaste.

Harry shoots up into a standing position, “What are we waiting for?” He rushes towards the door, “Let’s go and get Crookshanks back!”

“Let me just go get my Dad’s old cricket bat.” Ginny dashes up the stairs leading to the girls’ dormitories.

“Shit, Ginny is on the warpath.” Ron said with an amused smile.

* * *

The four students hurry down the set of stone steps to the dungeons, stopping outside the large, heavy door that opens into the Slytherin common room. Harry tries to push it open, but it is locked.

“Shit,” Harry lightly kicks the door. “I forgot we need a key.”

“You mean like this.” Ginny pulls out a key from her jeans pocket. “I swiped it from Goyle during our little scuffle.”

“Excellent work, Ginny.” Harry praises, while Ginny unlocks the door and the four enter the common room to find Crabbe holding down Crookshanks as he wears oven gloves whereas Goyle is holding Pansy’s electric leg shaver just inches from the cat’s fur.

“Put the shaver down.” Ron ordered firmly.

“Yeah, or feel the wrath of my cricket bat.” Ginny twirls the handle menacingly in her hands.

Crabbe gulps in fright, but Goyle swaggers towards the red-haired girl.

“You’re bluffing. You are just saying that to intimidate us.” Goyle stands toe-to-toe with the Weasley girl.

“I think not, dipshit.” Ginny swings the bat and whacks Goyle in the shin, and the Slytherin boy crumples to the ground.

The four students stare expectedly at Crabbe, who releases Crookshanks and the cat jumps into Harry’s arms.

Luna steps over Goyle and grabs the cat food, “Yoink.”

“We are gonna mosey on out of here with Crookshanks, if you have a problem with that then you can talk to the cricket bat.” Harry nods his head at Ginny, who glares at Goyle.

“Fine, just go!” Goyle squirmed.

The four smile in victory and leave the Slytherin common room with Harry carrying Crookshanks.

* * *

Hermione pushes open the door to the Gryffindor common room, where Harry and Ginny are sitting on the red, plush couch whereas Ron is lounging on the floor. Hermione drops her text books on the coffee table and perches on the arm of the couch.

“Hey guys, how was your afternoon?” Hermione asked.

“Good.” Harry said cooly, and the two Weasley siblings smile at the brunette.

Hermione stares at the other three Gryffindors quizzically, “Why are you all acting weird?”

The four stare at her expectedly when she hears a mew coming from the bottom of the staircase that leads to the girls’ dormitories. The prefect peers over her shoulder to where the noise came from, her face immediately lighting up with a megawatt smile upon spotting Crookshanks, who scampers towards its owner and leaps into her arms.

“Oh, Crookshanks!” Hermione snuggles her cat close to her chest, prompting the cat to loudly purr. “Where have you been, you silly mog?”

“Malfoy.” Ron said simply.

Hermione scoffs. “I am going to throttle that vile snake.”

“You can borrow my cricket bat.” Ginny offered.

“Maybe later.” Hermione said as she pets Crookshanks.

“Can I get in on that action?” Ron asked.


	3. October

Ginny is shuffling around the empty Gryffindor common room, putting a stack of books that have been left out back in the bookcase, tidying a pile of cushions that have been haphazardly thrown on the floor, unbeknownst to the pair of eyes watching her from behind the archway that leads to the staircase to the boys’ dormitories. The red-haired girl lounges across the plush, red couch with her homework in her lap when her phone chimes in her jeans pocket.

Ginny slides her phone out of her pocket, glancing at her screen before answering her phone. “Hello.”

“Good evening, Miss Weasley.” A deep, menacing voice rang out through the phone, “Would you like to play a game?”

Ginny rolls her eyes with a sigh. She loves Halloween, she really does, except when it is Mid-October and the other students pull idiotic pranks to try to scare someone shitless. However, all her friends are either in extra-curricular classes or in club meetings, and she is stuck doing her History homework, so she might as well humour the dipstick.

“Oh no, please don’t hurt me, Mister Psychopath.” The Gryffindor said with a lack of enthusiasm.

The person steps out from the bottom of the staircase dressed in a Ghostface costume, they hold up a voice modifier to their mouth before speaking, “Surprise.” They said in a feminine voice. They fiddle with the device before speaking into it again with a menacing voice, “Surprise, Ginny.”

“Hi, Seamus.” Ginny said unfazed, resuming with her homework.

Seamus removes the mask and flings the mask in frustration. “How the fuck did you know it was me behind the mask?”

“Two words. Caller. ID.” Ginny replied, not looking up from her homework. “Also, I saw you buying your costume at Zonko’s.”

“Ah, shit!” Seamus stomps back up the stairs to the boys’ dormitories, slamming the door to his room behind him.

“Punk.” Ginny said with an amused smirk before taking a sip from a glass of pumpkin juice.

* * *

The Gryffindor football team is gathered for tryouts on the pitch where Harry is standing in front of them as he addresses the team with Ginny standing behind him. Hermione is sitting in the stands for support whilst she studies, sitting next to her is Luna, who is brushing up on football terms after she was chosen as commentator for football matches.

“Okay, let me start off by saying,” Harry frowns when he observes a majority of his teammates are not paying attention and are goofing around with each other, except Ron, who is standing nervously ahead of the group. “Guys?” The captain said, raising his voice.

“Oi! Knock it off you, scallywags!” Ginny shouted, and the group quiet down and stand at attention.

“Thanks.” Harry said in gratitude, smiling at the red-haired girl. He is about to re-address the group, but averts his attention back to the Weasley girl, “Scallywags?” He questioned with mirth.

Ginny shrugs her shoulders. “That was what my Mum used to call my brothers when they were up to no good.”

Harry nods in acknowledgement and clears his throat before speaking to the team, “As I was saying, just because you were on the team last year doesn’t guarantee you a spot on the team this year.” Some of the other players groan in protest, but Harry ignores them. “We will start off with a game of 5-a-side. Grab either a yellow or purple bib and get into positions. If anyone has any problems talk to me or Ginny, got it?”

The team let out a collective ‘yes’ and Harry blows into his whistle signalling them to grab their bibs and get into position on the pitch.

“Good work, captain.” Ginny commented.

“Thank you, but do you think the whistle and clipboard is a bit much?” Harry questioned, waving his clipboard with the team sheet and formations. “You don’t think I look like an amateur Premier League manager?”

“Nope.” Ginny said popping the ‘p’ with a smirk. “Actually, I think you look rather fit.” She blurted out without second thought.

Harry stares wide-eyed at his vice-captain.

“I-I mean...athletically speaking.” Ginny spluttered, she focuses back on the pitch whilst biting her lip.

Meanwhile in the stands, Hermione is alternating between studying English Lit and observing her friends during tryouts. However, her mood is getting soured by Lavender Brown’s boisterous cheering and over the top fangirling over Ron.

“Go, Ron!” Lavender yelled, “I can count on you to guard my goal posts from unwanted balls!”

Hermione drops her book onto her lap in outrage, “Can she hear the idiotic things she says?”

“Apparently not.” Luna replied.

Lavender peers over her shoulder and smiles upon seeing the two girls, “Hi, guys. Hermione I did not expect to see you here.”

“Why not?” Hermione scoffed, feeling offended. “I came to support my friends. If anything, I am surprised to see you here.”

“I came an hour earlier to make sure I had a seat to see Ron tryout.” Lavender said with giddiness.

Hermione and Luna glance around the pitch, noticing the empty stands despite the reasonable turnout of students coming to watch the Gryffindor tryouts. The two girls look at each other baffled.

“Yeah...you want to beat the crowds.” Hermione said with her voice laced with sarcasm.

Back on the pitch, Ron is being put through his paces, but he is holding up pretty well. After a shaky start, he was able to block shot after shot from the opposing practice team, even a couple of free-kicks. Harry is silently cheering him on from the sidelines to appear non-bias, but the dark-haired boy could not restrain himself from fistpumping in delight as his best friend pulled off a finger-tip save, ricocheting the ball off the crossbar.

“Ron is doing exceptionally well,” Harry pointed out to Ginny, “But, so is McLaggen.”

The pair observe Cormac McLaggen in the opposite goal, blocking a shot by sliding to the ground and kicking the ball away with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

“He is a smug streak of piss.” Ginny remarked.

“How about you work on spot kicks with Ron and McLaggen to narrow the field, and I will run some drills with the others?” Harry suggested.

“Or,” Ginny proposed, “Seeing as you are arguably the best penalty taker in the school’s history, you work with Ron and McShitface. And I will put the others through their paces, because I _so_ want to put Dean through his paces.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at that last comment, “I don’t mean to pry, but did Dean do something wrong?”

Ginny sighs before replying, “That git blew me off so he could go off and play pogs with Seamus.”

“Pogs?” Harry stares at his vice-captain confused.

“Don’t ask. Seamus is touchy about his collection.” Ginny said with a wave of a hand. “So, do you want me on penalties or drills?”

Harry pretends to mull it over in his head. “Put the git through his paces.” He hands the whistle and clipboard to the Weasley girl.

Ginny grins, hugging the dark-haired boy before calling the other players over to start drills whereas Harry gathers Ron and Cormac.

“You two are pretty evenly matched,” Harry’s statement prompts Cormac to scoff, but the captain continues, “So, we are going to observe your penalty saving skills.”

“Are you going to take the penalties?” Ron said with a worried expression.

“Yeah, whoever saves the most penalties has a good shout as the starting goalie.” Harry replied.

“No problem.” Cormac said over confidently.

“Don’t be a prat, McLaggen.” Ron remarked. “Harry is the best striker in the school. He easily has over a 90 percent success rate with scoring penalties, mainly because the opposition’s goalie has no bloody clue which way Harry is going to go since he does not have a preferred foot.”

“But, Potter has never been up against me.” Cormac stated, taking position between the goalposts.

“Please knock that cocky grin off that arsehole’s face.” Ron grabs a football from the ballbag and hands it to Harry, who places it on the penalty spot.

“Sure you don’t need a run up, Potter?” Cormac taunted from the goal line.

Harry stands over the ball to take the penalty, whereas everyone in the stands plays close attention along with the other players on the pitch including Ginny. Harry deftly kicks the ball leading Cormac to dive to his right, but the ball swerves into the top left corner. The crowd applauds whilst Harry places the ball back on the spot, opting this time to run up to the ball. However, he abruptly stops just as he approaches the ball, causing Cormac to dive to the ground, and Harry boots the ball squarely into the net. Ginny giggles as the crowd applaud again.

“I will show you, Potter!” Cormac hefts himself from the grass and stands in goal, except he waves his legs from side to side to put Harry off, but the dark-haired boy pelts the ball and it flies through the gap between Cormac’s legs into the back of the net.

“Nice one, Harry!” Ron cheered, but he frowns, “Bloody hell, I’m up next!”

Ron takes position in goal, receiving a nudge in the shoulder from Cormac. The Weasley boy was not able to save any of Harry’s penalties, but unlike Cormac, he dived the right way and the ball grazed his fingers earning a cheer from Lavender.

Harry dismisses the team, who make their way to the locker rooms when the Slytherin football team stride onto the pitch. Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini, approaches Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ginny glares at Crabbe and Goyle, “What are they doing here?”

“Shouldn’t they be in detention?” Harry questioned.

“Snape made an exception with football.” Draco said smugly, “Besides, I would hardly say abducting Granger’s pet cat is a serious offence.”

The four Slytherins snigger amongst themselves.

“Trying out more Gryffindorks, Potter?” Draco said snidely.

Ron steps in front of Malfoy and scowls at the blonde, “Piss off, Malfoy.”

Blaise eases Malfoy out of the way and blows black pepper through his fist onto Ron’s face, causing the red-haired boy to have a coughing fit.

“Nice one, Blaise.” Malfoy praised.

Ginny hands Ron a bottle of water to wash his face and she scowls at the four boys, “Do that to my brother again, and I will flush your face in a toilet!” She warned.

Blaise hisses at the Weasley girl and sprints onto the pitch.

“If you don’t mind, we have tryouts.” Malfoy and his friends barge past the three Gryffindors and onto the pitch.

“Those gits!” Ron coughed.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting at computer desks in Professor Flitwick’s Information Technology class in the computer lab, when Neville rolls his computer chair next to Ron. Professor Flitwick is more laid back than the other professors, and does not mind his students quietly chatting amongst themselves, as long as they do their classwork.

“Psst, Ron!” Neville whispered, “When do you want those IDs for?”

“What is Neville talking about, Ronald?” Hermione asked in a scolding tone.

“Keep it down, you dipstick!” Ron frantically whispered to Neville, “Also, I need them by Halloween!”

“What do you need IDs for?” Harry inquired.

“I was planning on it being a surprise. I’ll tell you, but Hermione must promise not to freak out.” Ron said in a hushed voice.

Hermione scoffs, “No promises.”

“Neville is making us fake IDs for Halloween so we can get drinks in the Hog’s Head since we weren’t invited to the big Halloween bash being hosted in the dungeons by Slytherin.” Ron explained.

“Fake IDs?” Hermione said mortified. “We will get expelled!”

“Only if we get caught.” Ron pointed out. “Also, none of the teachers go to the Hog’s Head, and even if they did they can’t since all the teachers have training on Halloween.”

Harry rubs his chin in thought, “It could work.”

“Harry!” Hermione swats the dark-haired boy’s arm, “You are not going to participate in underage drinking, same goes for you, Ronald!”

“We are just going to pop in for a quick pint just to try it out.” Ron clarified. “You can get a glass of Baileys if you want.”

“I do not want a glass of Baileys.” Hermione turns back to her computer screen in a huff.

“Harry, on the other hand, strikes me as a whiskey man.” Ron commented.

“You should be ashamed of yourself, you are a prefect.” Hermione remarked whilst focusing on her work.

“Someone has got their knickers in a twist.” Ron mumbled.

* * *

Harry enters Professor Slughorn’s office for the first meeting of the Slug Club, where he finds Slughorn seated at a round table at the back of the room along with Blaise Zabini, Cormac McLaggen, Flora Carrow, Hestia Carrow, Melinda Bobbin, Hermione, and Ginny.

“Harry, glad you could join us!” Slughorn greeted.

Harry awkwardly waves at everyone before taking a seat in the only empty chair, which is next to Hermione.

“You are just in time for dessert.” Slughorn raises from his seat and goes to the front of the room to fetch the ice cream.

“So, Blaise,” Cormac mentioned, “I heard your Mother has been widowed at least seven times. I have also heard she is quite fetching.” He sips his pumpkin juice with a smirk.

“Funny, I heard Potter here showed you up during tryouts.” Blaise smiles sinisterly behind his glass of pumpkin juice.

Cormac glares at the Slytherin, “Like when he nutmegged you last season?”

“Nutmeg?” Blaise said with a wicked grin. “How about you try some pepper?” He blows a handful of black pepper through his fist into Cormac’s face, causing the Gryffindor to cough.

“Blaise is a bit overzealous with that pepper.” Harry whispered to Hermione and Ginny.

“Who wants ice cream?” Slughorn hands each club member a bowl of ice cream, he notices Cormac coughing and pats him on the back. “Easy, McLaggen!”

Harry gazes at his bowl of ice cream, “Mmm...chocolate.”

“I remember that being your Mother’s favourite.” Slughorn mentioned.

“You knew my Mother?” Harry questioned, his ice cream forgotten.

“She was in the Slug Club as well. She was one of my best pupils, a very kind woman.” Slughorn said cheerfully, before frowning, “I was sad to hear she had passed. My condolences, Harry.”

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly, returning to his ice cream.

“So, Granger,” Slughorn said to change the subject, “I heard you got the highest scores on your exams.”

* * *

On Halloween, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking through the corridors of the castle, when they spot Pansy Parkinson handing out green, rubber wristbands to selected students from different houses.

“The party starts at six. We have pumpkin juice and all sorts of treats.” Pansy hands a wristband to a seventh year Ravenclaw student.

“Party?” Harry said, baffled.

“Yeah,” Ron scoffed. “It was that party I was talking about that Slytherin house is hosting in the dungeons. They are only inviting students who come from money.”

Pansy hands out wristbands to a group of Hufflepuff students, “No party crashers, otherwise Blaise will give them a facefull of pepper.”

The trio approach Pansy just as the group of Hufflepuffs walk away.

“Sorry, no riff raff.” Pansy said with bitterness.

“Even if we were rich, self righteous snobs, we would never go to your party in that rat’s nest.” Hermione retorted.

“You’re just jealous!” Pansy holds out her arm showcasing her green, rubber wristband, “VIP, bitches!”

The trio storm away from Pansy and head further down the corridor, when Ron suddenly halts outside the second-floor girls’ bathroom, which is no longer flooded but is still closed due to repairs.

“You alright, Ron?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I told Neville we would meet him here.” Ron glances around nervously and pushes the other two inside the bathroom.

“Neville?” Hermione said confused, before her eyes widened in realisation, “You are still making the fake IDs?” She stares disapprovingly at the red-haired boy.

“Oh, get off your high horse and have some fun for once.” Ron said with an amused smile.

The doors to the bathroom open and Ginny and Luna step inside.

“You do know that the bathroom is still closed?” Hermione pointed out.

“Neville said he could get us IDs.” Ginny replied.

“No you’re bloody not!” Ron declared.

“You are such a hypocrite!” Ginny argued, “So, it is okay for you to get a fake ID, but not _little Ginny?”_

“It is a little hypocritical.” Harry commented. “Also, she is only a year younger than us, and more responsible than you.”

Ginny smiles defiantly at Ron, who slumps his shoulders.

“Fine.” Ron sighed.

“Luna, you want to try alcohol?” Hermione questioned.

“I would not mind trying a Shirley Temple.” Luna said nonchalantly.

Hermione furrows her brows, “Luna, do you know that Shirley Temples are non-alcoholic?”

“Oh,” Luna realised, followed by her shrugging her shoulders, “Smirnoff Ice then.”

Neville discreetly slips into the bathroom clutching his schoolbag.

“You got the stuff.” Ron said in a lowered voice.

“Oh for Pete’s sake,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. “This isn’t a drug deal!”

Neville rummages through his bag and hands each of them an ID card with their photo on it, but with a fake name and date of birth.

Ron stares questionably at the name on his card, “Jon Arbuckle?”

“Wait,” Ginny ponders for a moment. “Isn’t that the name of Garfield’s owner?”

“I’m not good at coming up with fake names, so I chose obscure ones from popular culture.” Neville grins nervously at the group.

“Lena Mack, who is she from?” Ginny asked puzzled.

“Street Sharks.” Harry and Ron said in unison.

Luna reads out the name on her card, “Irma Langinstein.”

“Wasn’t she friends with April O’Neil in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” Ron peers over Hermione’s shoulder to look at her card, “What’s your name, Hermione?”

“Kimberly Hart?” The brunette averts her gaze to Ron, “Who?”

“She was the original pink Power Ranger.” The red-haired boy clarified.

Harry inspects his card and furrows his brows, “Roonil Wazlib? I sound like a bloody Dr. Seuss character!”

“Even if these names somehow work, we look nothing like twenty five.” Hermione remarked.

Ron throws his head back and groans, “Fine, let’s go back to the common room and watch some scary films!”

* * *

Later that evening, Wayne Hopkins and Justin Finch-Fletchley are sitting cross-legged on the floor in the empty Hufflepuff common room in the basement. The duo are seated either side of the old, wooden ouija board that Justin brought from Dervish and Banges.

“What should we ask first?” Wayne questioned.

Justin lightly places his finger on the movable pointer followed by Wayne.

“If there is anyone with us, what is your name?” Justin called out.

The two Hufflepuffs watch the pointer for movement, but it does not move an inch.

“Were you a student or a professor here?” Justin asked.

However, there is still no movement.

Wayne sighs in frustration. “This is a load of bullshit.”

The lights suddenly flick on startling the two boys. Justin slides the board across the floor under the couch and they look to the doorway to find Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott staring at them with scolding expressions on their faces.

“Hi, Ernie. Hi, Hannah.” Justin said casually.

Ernie gazes at the two suspiciously, “We are going to grab something to eat and wondered if you guys wanted to come.”

“Yeah, I could go for some food.” Wayne shoots up from the floor in excitement.

“Wait for me!” Justin follows his friends out of the common room, the ouija board long forgotten under the couch.


End file.
